


A funny thing happened on the way to the Walmart

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Based on True Events, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sorry Not Sorry, a tiny bit OOC, ridiculousness and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch
Summary: Daryl has had a rough week. Overpriced pancakes will make it better, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some real life events (not telling which ones) and real life texts. It had to be written in Rickyl.... had to be. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta and my write or die, Jellybean. I love you! 
> 
> As usual I don't own these boys, I'm just borrowing them. Please enjoy!

It had been one hell of a week. Daryl was not happy about wasting an entire morning. He drove to the next town over to retrieve a custom part he had ordered for a bike he was building only to be told it wouldn't be in for another three days. He still had a few errands to run since he was in the larger city, so he decided to salvage what was left of his morning with a decent breakfast. He pulled into the crowded parking lot thinking it wouldn't be hard to get a table for one. Most of people inside were in groups of four or more. 

Eating alone didn't bother Daryl. Between helping care for his elderly uncle and running his own business he rarely got any quiet time. Once the hostess jotted his name down, he slumped onto the booth available for those waiting. He stuck his earbuds in and brought up his music app. The phone lit up letting him know his best friend Maggie had responded to his text about deserving a good meal and a break. "Yes you do damnit!" He chuckled and shook his head. Mags was fabulous. She was truly his ride or die. He couldn't count the times she had told him she had bail money and meant it, thankfully he never needed it. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve her friendship but he was eternally grateful. 

The hostess called his name then led him through a maze of tables. He tried to squeeze between a table with a family full of kids and some jackass sprawled out in the aisle like he was king of the pancake house. "This prick" Daryl thought to himself. To Daryl's surprise the man looked up, muttered an apology and quickly moved. The hostess seated Daryl right next to the group of men. Daryl started studying his menu. He was starving. 

Twenty five minutes later a very annoyed Daryl sat waiting on the manager. The table to his right has been seated after him but waited on first. He had no drink, no silverware, and no patience when the server snapped at him. He heard a faint noise then a voice. The guy from earlier had leaned forward, tapped the table to get Daryl's attention and was speaking. "Hey man, good luck, we waited an hour and a half to get our food." 

Daryl pulled the earbud from his left ear. Daryl's lips sneered up in disgust. "Yeah well he's about to get a new asshole cause I'm gonna give it to him."

The guy grinned and made eye contact. He licked his lips then spoke, "while you're there maybe you can get our meals half off." 

"Okay." Daryl nodded. He was not in the mood to deal with bullshit. "Today ain't the day, and I ain't the one." He met eyes with the stranger who smiled and nodded. There was something in his eyes that Daryl didn't have to time to explore as the manager approached. 

After settling that matter and ordering he texted Maggie. "I just had to get the manager and I think the hot guy next to me got turned on. Lol." 

"Why did you need the manager?"

"Cause after 25 minutes with no service the first words he said to me were 'what do you want?' Your manager!! That's what I want!" 

Daryl thumbed through his playlist as he waited for his food. Something to the left of his peripheral vision caught his attention. He shifted his eyes. The same man from earlier was now standing. His back was angled at Daryl. He stretched and as he did his shirt and hoodie rode up revealing dark plaid boxers and a noticeable back dimple. Daryl bit his lip. He averted his eyes and focused on his cup of water. He silently observed the man ask for their checks without making eye contact. 

The place was crowded. There were groups of students, families, and couples throughout the restaurant. Daryl surmised from the looks of some of the servers and the kitchen staff that they were all overwhelmed, short staffed, or both. He had been there nearly an hour. Raised voices and a flurry of motion to his left caught his attention as he was taking a sip from his drink. Daryl choked on the water, bit the straw and damn near moaned like a whore as the sexy stranger whipped his hoodie over his head. The t-shirt underneath came up with it and almost came off. It had to be only a few seconds but it was enough for Daryl to map the expanse of dark chest hair, the pink nipples, and the ghost of a happy trail. If Daryl had been a cartoon character he was sure his eyes would be the size of tires and his tongue would be rolled out like a damn red carpet. He gripped his phone and texted Mags. 

"Dear Lord.... He whipped his hoodie off and his tee shirt rode up. Omg the chest hair. That's after he already stood up, bent over and exposed his back to me. Plaid boxers and a back dimple." 

Maggie knew that chest hair, plaid boxers and back dimples were all on Daryl's "hell yes" list. Her reply was quick. 

"Darlin’ he's mackin' on you hard! Givin' it that old college try, lol!"

Daryl shook his head and chuckled. The reply was perfect. It broke his focus on McHotty and the tension Daryl felt coiling low in him. 

Daryl was an observer by nature. He sat and watched, nothing creepy, just was in his wiring. He noticed the little girls grinning at him while poking uneaten food in the napkins while their mother was unaware. Even with the earbuds in and music on he could hear low murmurs and loud laughter. He scanned people's faces. Most of the workers look exhausted and the lunch rush hadn't even hit.

McHotty was leaned against the partition by the hostess stand. His head was inclined to the slightly taller man next to him. They could pass for brothers. The taller man was more tan but around the same build and hair color as McHotty. They looked deep in conversation. There was a determined set to his jaw. 

Daryl was transfixed as the manager approached. McHotty guided the the manager to an empty booth, spread out all the bills and through calm but deliberate body language, gestures, and words that Daryl could not hear, he explained his point. Try as he may, and he honestly did, Daryl could not take his eyes off the other man. The way he moved, the way he held himself with an air of quiet confidence. Daryl thought he could watch him all day. 

McHotty seemed pleased with the results as he shook the manager's hand and flashed that gorgeous smile. Daryl had known a lot of lawyers in his day thanks to Merle, he was willing to bet McHotty was an attorney. McHotty and the other man returned to the three remaining men at the table. "Let's go. I sprung us." 

Daryl couldn't believe his own boldness but sheer curiosity won out. McHotty had spoken first, they were are all dealing with shitty service. So he had to ask. "Did he take care of it?"

Surfer boy, the strapping blonde sitting right next to Daryl leaned forward. "Yeah they comped all five meals." His big grin was goofy but cute. 

Daryl barely noticed because he and McHotty were staring at each other. McHotty winked. "Yeah it's all taken care of." 

Daryl noticed the blue grey t-shirt had KCO men's basketball league printed on the left front. KCO stood for King's County. It was the county right next to his. He lived close to the county line. Abraham, his tow truck driver on weekends played in that same league. He thought next time Abraham invited to one of the league games he might actually go. 

"Are you a lawyer?"

McHotty was pulling his hoodie back on. He looked shocked. "Who me?"

"Yeah."

"No. I'm not currently consulting."

"Just asked cause you handle yourself like one."

Surfer boy stuck his head into the line of view breaking the eye contact of the two men. "He's got a way with words."

Daryl chuckled, "yeah he must."

McHotty grinned and winked at Daryl. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Rick." 

Daryl took his hand. The grasp was firm. His uncle always said you could tell a lot about a man by his handshake. Daryl could tell Rick had nice hands he would love to feel all over. "Daryl."

"Nice to meet you Daryl. Hope it works out for you. Have a good day." 

"Yeah. You too." 

He dropped Daryl's hand and walked backwards before waving and turning. Surfer boy waved and caught up with McHotty, they walked shoulder to shoulder talking until McHot...Rick, turned to take one last look at Daryl. Rick shot him a smoldering grin as he did it. Daryl sat there smiling like an idiot. He barely noticed when the server brought his food but his hunger caught up quickly. He ate like a starving man. 

After he was full and in the truck, Daryl texted Maggie. "I behaved. I didn't maul him." 

"Okay good. He got away safely."

Daryl laughed out loud and replied. "Barely!" Then, "That look back though... damn. He grinned when he did it too."

"Sounds like he was having some wayward thoughts himself. Maybe you're the one that got away safely, lol."

He had to admit it had felt good to flirt with a stranger. Daryl was out and not ashamed but it had been a few months since he had a decent date. McHotty was definitely Daryl's type. He loved that laid back weekend athlete look of a hoodie, t-shirt, track pants, and sneakers. It didn't hurt that he had beautiful blue eyes, a great voice, kissable lips, a sexy smile and that hot weekend scruff. Yeah McHotty hit all of Daryl's buttons. 

"I'm telling you, he was hitting all the buttons. He even had that weekend scruff." 

"To bad you couldn't have followed him onto some sort of public transportation!"

The reference to one of their favorite smutty fanfics had Daryl cracking up in the parking lot. 

"Yeah the bus to hell was running late."

"Probably a good thing. *Ties pretty bow on handbasket*." 

Damn he loved her! Daryl laughed and laid his phone in the truck seat. He reached up in the sun visor to get the list Uncle Jess had given him. God Daryl hated Walmart. He groaned before he finally cranked the truck and headed out. 

Even finding a parking spot was a struggle. He really should have just shot himself in the foot and called it a day. He looked up and recognized the guy walking past the truck. Once he got parked he texted Maggie. "No lie, one of McHotty's friends is in Walmart." 

Daryl walked in, passing up the carts to head straight to the bathroom. He saw the friend again. "Aannnnnd the friend was at the carts and grinned at me."

"Oh my. Get what you need and get home before you get yourself in trouble, lol!" 

Mags had a point. Trouble followed Dixons like crumbs followed crackers. 

"Earbuds in, head down. Going to the other side of the store." 

After exiting the restroom Daryl headed to the other side of the store where he saw the friend for a third time. 

"Three times I saw the friend."

He could imagine Maggie sitting in her living room with her favorite mug filled with coffee laughing her ass off at him. They often joked that simple tasks turned into a three ring circus with him. She was no doubt loving this one. 

“I have a case of depends in my cart.” 

Daryl stared at the contents of his cart. Jess wanted cinnamon rolls, he needed milk, eggs, bread, and several meds from the pharmacy. Bless the old guy’s heart as much he hated it, he needed to depends. Daryl huffed at his own items, two cases of ramen noodles and several candy bars. 

“Oh lort, let's hope the friend doesn't make an appearance, lol! And you know he'll report back to McHotty.” 

Daryl inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. That would be just his luck. First guy in months to actually pique his interest would think he was incontinent, 

“Pharmacy. No more sightings. Get these meds and check out then I'm home free.” 

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Daryl grumbled as he unloaded everything into the bed of his truck. At the cart return he encountered the friend a fourth time. The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Aaron. I was with Rick at the diner." 

Daryl glared at the hand then took it when realized he was being a closed off asshole again. "'M Daryl." 

"I wasn't going to say anything but this is the fourth time I've seen you within thirty minutes. Rick, well..." 

Daryl felt this going bad. He just wanted to keep his good memory from the encounter. Daryl decided to end this. He held up his hands in a no harm meant gesture and turned to walk away. 

"What I wanted to say was that he is at diner every Saturday and Sunday around 10. Usually alone." 

Daryl turned his head and studied Aaron. "Why you telling me this?"

"I could be wrong but I think you both could use a friend. Besides you don't need a gaydar to see the sparks that were flying between you two." 

Daryl felt the blush creep up his face. He bit his lip then nodded once. "Thanks man." 

Aaron smiled and waved him off.

 

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of errands and chores. Daryl found himself re-reading the same paragraph for the third time. His mind kept going back to Rick. He pondered the idea of driving to the diner in the morning but shrugged it off. He didn't want to appear desperate. His phone alarmed, thinking it was Mags he answered. Instead it was the guy about the part. 

"Daryl, it's Tyrese. That part came in late this afternoon. I'll be around tomorrow if you want to pick it up." 

Daryl was actually grateful. He had an excuse to go back. Usually he would be so annoyed he would snarl about two trips in one weekend but he couldn't even be bothered to be upset. 

"I might. What time will ya open?" 

"I'll be at the shop by eight, just come to the back door." 

"I'll let you know what I decide in the mornin'." 

"Works for me. Sorry about the inconvenience Daryl."

"Nah, it ain't a big deal. Thanks man."

Daryl hung up smiling. 

 

Daryl moaned sinfully against Rick's lips. Their crotches ground together. Usually Daryl waited a little bit before he let his lovers know what a needy bottom he was, he tried to play it cool. There was no chance of that with Rick. Rick was touching, kissing, fondling all the right places. Daryl pulled his lips away panting. "Please. Please Rick."

"Please what darlin'?" 

That velvety yet husky voice poured into Daryl's ear. Rick's right hand was rubbing small circles into Daryl's back. Daryl should have cared that that they were in the deserted back lot of the diner. 'It's dark enough' he thought. Instead of a verbal answer Daryl hit his knees. He mouthed the crotch of Rick's baggy track pants. Now he knew why they were so loose. Rick needed room for the python he was packing. 

Rick's eyes were half lidded as looked down at Daryl and ran his hand through Daryl's shaggy hair. "Wanna suck my dick sugar?" 

Daryl shivered. "Yes Sir, please." 

"So polite. Take me out of my pants." 

Daryl eagerly obeyed. Rick's voice had that tone of command that made Daryl's insides melt. Once Rick's cock sprang free Daryl licked his lips and looked longingly up at Rick. Rick's eyebrow quirked up and a smirk appeared on his face. 

"May I please suck your cock Sir?"

Rick practically purred. "Good boy. Yes you may." 

Daryl wasted no time at all. He double fisted Rick's hard cock as he swirled his tongue around the head. He suckled the tip and lapped at the slit. The sounds coming from Daryl were pure perfection. He wasn't sure who was louder, him or Rick. 

Daryl moved his hands to Rick's hips. He pressed his thumbs into the hip bones while he slowly sucked Rick down his throat. He looked up and watched Rick as the cock hit the back of Daryl's throat. Daryl swallowed and hummed. Rick's eyes closed and his head fell back, his grip on Daryl's hair tightened. "Fuck baby, want you to do this everyday. Would you like that?" 

Daryl nodded enthusiastically around a mouthful of cock. Rick's chuckle made his stomach flip. Daryl took Rick's balls in his hand and massaged them. He ran his pinky along the skin between Rick's balls and asshole. Rick jerked and moaned loudly.

"Damn you are good at this." 

Daryl's body trembled at the praise. Daryl swirled his tongue around the length then hollowed out his cheeks. Rick bucked into Daryl's mouth. Daryl moaned. He would feel that in the morning but he wasn't going to complain. 

"I'm going to cum sweet boy. Swallow it for me." 

Daryl answered with an extremely garbled, "yes Sir." 

Rick bit the beefy part of his palm to muffle the animal scream that tore through him. He locked eyes with Daryl as his seed poured down Daryl's throat. Daryl greedily swallowed it all and licked Rick clean. When he put Rick's cock away he nuzzled the man's crotch. Rick sighed loudly and happily. 

"Good boy. I'm going to take you home. Good boys deserve rewards." 

Daryl smiled broadly. "Thank you Sir." 

 

Daryl woke up slowly. He stretched and yawned. The smile was still on his face. That dream had been so real, he wasn't surprised he was rock hard and leaking. He glanced at the alarm clock, not even eight a.m. He plenty of time to jack off to the images from the dream, shower, pick up the part and be at diner before ten. He was suddenly ravenous for overpriced pancakes, shitty service, and a steamy side of McHotty.


End file.
